All There
by AquaroseNamine
Summary: He couldn't feel anything, but she made him know he was there. One-Shot. Roxas & Naminé


"Roxas?"

His eyes opened to a girl. A beautiful, shining girl. With a pale face, and ocean blue eyes; fathoms and fathoms deep. Flaxen wispy blonde hair, and a heart shaped face. And the most comforting smile he'd ever seen. A beautiful kind of girl.

"Roxas..."

Her silky voice sauntered in and out of consciousness- coming then leaving, then filtering through again. Urging, straining, pleading.

"Please stay awake... you have to stay awake..." her voice begged him.

A sharp and indirect pain pinned away at his lower body. He could feel it slowly traveling upwards, leaving behind no feelings at all. Leaving behind blissful ignorance. Remaining in it's wake nothing but an awfully familiar feeling of nothingness. Only this time the nothing wasn't menacing and frightening. This time Roxas welcomed the comforting feeling of nothing as it spread like a wave over his whole body- until he could feel nothing at all.

The girl reached down over him and put her hand on his warm face, and kissed his cheek. Gentle, soft. A kiss with a feel of sometime doing it again and again, in the future. Sometime. Sometime not dependent of what was going to happen now.

She whispered in his ear as she sobbed softly. "Stay awake for me... please."

Suddenly Roxas could see much clearer. All he saw was her, three or more tears dripping solemnly down her soft cheeks, reflecting in them his own scarred and bloody appearance. Did he really look that bad? He touched her hand on his face with his own, and pulled it back to the front of his eyes. It was sticky and crimson- no doubt from blood. His face was bleeding... he didn't feel it. He could barely feel anything... he was shocked he was even... there.

"Naminé..." he managed a smile. He saw her face light up and she cried out suddenly in happiness.

"You're okay." she sobbed. "You woke up."

She took his hand and held it tight to her chest, but he couldn't feel it.

"Naminé..." he tried his hardest to speak over her joyous voice.

"You are going to be okay, Roxas? Just fine..." her tears dripped onto his bloody hands.

"Naminé." he looked down. There were large areas where his clothes were ripped and shredded. Patches of them were stained red... his skin was moist and bloody with the sticky substance. He touched his chest with his fingers and pulled back more blood, it dripped thickly. He was hurt bad. "What..."

"It will be okay, Roxas. It's just like a bee sting." she laughed, trying to lighten the air. "Just a bee..."

Roxas laid his head back. "Pretty big bee..."

Naminé shook her head. "No." she clenched his hand until her knuckles turned white.

"Naminé..." he sighed. His voice was raspy and tired. "I think... I'm in a little too deep, Naminé..." he said, looking down at himself.

"No." Naminé broke down. "Well, that is ridiculous, it's just... you are just... you are okay. _Okay_." she closed her eyes and nodded, clearly trying to convince herself. "Okay."

He smiled, choking back tears himself. "Naminé."

"No, Roxas. Do not be stupid. You are going to be fine. You're going to be_ okay_." she kept nodding as she cried.

"I can't feel anything..." he said quietly. "I don't even feel like I'm here..."

Naminé opened her eyes. Suddenly she understood, and it hit her hard. Feeling nothing meant it was too late. It meant it was over. Feeling nothing meant that he- in fact- was _not_ okay.

"Well it will come back! Here." with a clenched fist she socked him on the side of his shoulder. Hard.

"Naminé!" Roxas flinched despite the obvious lack of a valid reaction to her punch. "What was that for?" he said.

Naminé rubbed her hand. "For getting yourself hurt, stupid."

Roxas laughed until his tired voice prevented him from doing it any more. Naminé tried to laugh along with him but stopped cold when he did, her eyes filling once again with heavy tears that nothing could stop. Not even Roxas' comforting smile.

"I think I'm slipping." Roxas said slowly, as he felt the rest of his body go numb and started to find it hard to keep his eyes open.

This time Naminé just smiled, tears still periodically dripping from her eyes. She bent down slowly and laid next to Roxas on the hard ground, putting her head on his bloody shoulder, wrapping her arms and legs around his carefully.

"Well..." she said, "You're all here. Promise."

Roxas smiled, swallowing tears of his own. "All I can feel is my... my..." he tried his hardest but he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Naminé sat up. She knew exactly what he was going to say. She knew exactly what he could still feel, so she lowered herself down, and kissed him on the lips. She lingered there for awhile. Beneath her Roxas' body trembled. Of everything else he'd ever felt, he never had felt anything like this. She had kissed away his pain, his sadness, his fear. He felt like now, it was okay for him to go. He felt _okay_. He was going to be okay.

Naminé gave him one last kiss on the forehead and took his hand. Then she laid back down as Roxas closed his eyes. He didn't open them again, but Naminé didn't know. She closed her eyes too and cried quietly, but happily.

And on that cold night in the dark, she laid with him... until he disappeared.

_And when our sigh is over, our story's closed and done,_  
_When you start to move a little slower, we meet the end of our run._  
_And maybe then I'll say to you, if you will ever hear,_  
_"I'll stay with you my darling, until you dissapear."_

* * *

This pretty much has almost nothing to do with the actual story line (It was supposed to). Well, maybe if... I don't know, maybe he disappeared but re-appeared later to reunite with Sora? Hmm. If anyone has any ideas, let me know.

Okay! Do not normally do this, but I felt like I needed to write. I did not proof read this at all, just sent it to my computer and uploaded it. It probably sucks, to be honest. Do not be fooled by the 'tragedy' placement of this story, where as it is pretty much a 'tragedy,' I mostly just had no idea where to place it.

I hope _someone_ likes it. I kinda like it... it's sad in a happy way. You know, to deep people. Really deep people.

* * *

**El Disclaimer:** No, I do not own anything. If I did, Roxas would be with Naminé. And there would be no such thing as Ventus. (Cough Roxas knock-off Cough)


End file.
